


ALIENS OF NATIONAL CITY - Profile: Querl Dox

by Elektra_1



Series: Super Stories [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_1/pseuds/Elektra_1
Summary: Aliens of National CityProfile: Querl Dox.Written by: Kara Danvers (for CatCo Magazine)“Assisting someone as honourable, brave, and heroic as Supergirl has always been my dream.”





	ALIENS OF NATIONAL CITY - Profile: Querl Dox

**Author's Note:**

> "I've decided to do a series of profiles called 'Aliens of National City' " - Kara Danvers, "Parasite Lost" (episode 4x05).
> 
> Bored one night, I was playing around in Photoshop and wanted to create my own version of a CatCo Magazine cover that featured Kara's article. Running with that, I also decided to write an actual article and create a photoshop edit of it.
> 
> A text version of the article follows the graphics.

****

 

  **ALIENS OF NATIONAL CITY**

_Profile: Querl Dox_

Written by: Kara Danvers

  **_“Assisting someone as honourable, brave, and heroic as Supergirl has always been my dream.”_**

 **Q** uerl Dox – genius inventor, and 12th Level intellect – often goes by the moniker  _Brainiac 5_.

 _Brainy_  (as he is known to his friends) was born and raised on the planet Colu, a rim world found on the approach to the Magellanic Clouds.

Due to the ongoing genocide of Techno-organic life forms such as himself, Dox was driven from his home world, unable to return upon threat of death.

Since his arrival here on Earth, Brainy has worked tirelessly to keep our world safe from those that would cause it harm.

When asked why he has chosen the path of the superhero, Querl explains: “For generations on Colu, the  _Brainiac_  name has been synonymous with cruelty and carnage due to my family’s taste for villainy.  _I_ , however, have always been driven to the opposite end of the spectrum. I have rejected the  _Brainiac_  legacy and have chosen to help others and protect those that cannot protect themselves. I hope that one day, my actions can make up for the misdeeds of my unfortunate lineage.” 

**Hope, Help, and Compassion for All**

Last spring, Brainiac 5 - along with our very own Supergirl - not only saved millions of people in National City, but the Earth itself when the World Killers caused havoc and destruction throughout the planet.

Since that fateful day, Querl Dox has continued to be an integral partner to Supergirl, and has been a true supporter of her mission statement  _Hope, Help, and Compassion for All_.

“When Supergirl requires backup in the field – a rare case indeed - I am there to assist her on the ground,” the Coluan elucidates. “Though I am a more than capable fighter, my skills are best used behind the scenes, where I can provide Supergirl with intel; guidance; and technological intervention as required.”

When asked about her current partnership with the 12th Level intellect, the Maid of Might is quick to sing the praises of Querl Dox.

“He’s my Man in the Van,” Supergirl tells  _Aliens of National City_ , “He always has my back when I’m out in the field, and has definitely saved my bacon more than once or twice. I’m really grateful for him.”

Upon hearing such accolades from the Girl of Steel, the Coluan becomes uncharacteristically humble.

“I should be the grateful one,” he responds softly. “Assisting someone as honourable, brave, and heroic as Supergirl has always been my dream.”

A dream, Brainiac 5 hopes, that will continue to be his reality for many years to come.


End file.
